Drowning
by PerfectionPersonified04
Summary: Set 10 years after the finale, "Drowning" is the story of hurt, comfort, friendship, loss, hope, but most importantly love. Can Emily learn to be happy again? Can Jayden be happy at all? Read to find out…


**A/N: I can't believe I am writing another JEmily fic. But the idea just won't go so I had to write it. Please bear with me, it will get better. By the way, I know all those following First Love want to throttle me but please try to understand that I am kinda struck on the next part. Hopefully this fic will induce some much needed inspiration. So here goes…**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything remotely related to PR. Because if I owned PR especially PRS then Jayden and Emily would have been together. Alas… _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Last thing I expected**

Jayden scrunched his face, analyzing the data in front of him. There was an anomaly and he almost had an urge to call Max to sort the apparent problem. However he thought better of it. Deciding that he would talk to him first thing in the morning, he resumed his work. He flicked the papers once again and typed the details on his laptop- a few taps and a few ticks- and he was done.

He closed his laptop and emitted a sigh, meanwhile sneaking a look at the clock. It was 2 in the morning, but it didn't bother him. By this time, he was used to being up late at night. Rubbing his eyes he felt exhaustion crash over him like waves. Subconsciously, his hands flew over his shoulders and massaged the sore spot there. It felt good and he could feel the tension seeping through his rigid muscles. He was about to get up from his bed when he heard the silent footsteps of someone approaching his room.

Ji.

Ji was at the threshold of his room when his eyes squinted at his son cum protégé. Just like the other nights, he had walked into Jayden's room to check on him. And just like the other nights, Jayden had given a tired smile and murmured an apology for working late.

It was this precise moment that Jayden looked at his mentor, actually looked, and noticed the tell tale signs of his aging. He noticed the lines and wrinkles, the wisps of grey and white hair, the tired eyes… he might be physically fit but mentally, he was growing older with each passing day. He knew that it was partly his fault; he knew that Ji worried too much about him. But there are some things that you cannot change and it was one of them.

Walking to where he was sitting, Ji regarded him intently. Brushing his fringes away from his forehead, he whispered in a melancholic tone, "I still remember the first day you came here. You were such a wonderful child. It's hard to believe that you have grown up so much."

"You know you are growing old too," he stated matter-of-factly.

Ji absently nodded his head, staring at the distant wall. Jayden was about to ask something but he beat him to it.

"Jayden can I say something?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with my love life, go on."

Ji huffed a laugh, recalling the last time when he had asked Jayden if he was dating somebody and how Jayden's face color had matched his crimson T-shirt. Priceless.

"Don't worry I am not going to bother you with your love life. I was just thinking… why don't you skip town for a while?"

"Skip town?"

"Yeah, I mean, you have hardly been out of this place for the last 5 years or so. A change of place will definitely help you."

"I don't know, there is so much work."

Ji's shoulders slumped a little. He was expecting such response. "You know you have a life outside your office too."

"Do I?"

He looked at him with defiance and Ji's shoulders slumped a little bit more. He was just too tired and felt that it would be unwise to argue further. Therefore, patting his shoulders, he muttered a 'Good night' and walked away.

Jayden sighed as he watched his Mentor's retreating form. Stifling a yawn, he left his bed and performed all the night time rituals before settling back. As the comfort of his bed soothed his stiff spine, he let his thoughts wander to Ji's words.

Ji was right. He barely lived outside his office… It was an everyday routine- home to work and work to home. He did hang out with some of his close colleagues and sort of friends- Max and Hillary- but it was seldom. In fact, when they did go out, they just discussed their work and grumbled about their stressful life over a few drinks. So technically, he had a non-existent social life. Not that he seemed to mind. He liked his work and being the loner as he was, he was content with his life. Not happy in the truest sense, but satisfied.

He was almost on the brink of slumber when his thoughts deviated further. He thought about his real friends, his only family- the samurai rangers. To be honest, initially he had despised their presence, because to him they were just a bunch of twittering adolescents. (Okay, maybe he was a teenager too but he was far more mature and experienced than they were.) He felt that they would do nothing but complicate the mission of destroying the nighloks and their master Xandred. It was only because of Ji's insistence that he had agreed to their positions. But, surprise surprise, they proved to be resourceful as well as much more capable than he thought and within two years they somehow became an integral part of his life.

After the fight was over, they went their own ways. He won't lie, he missed them terribly. He missed the training sessions, the constant chatter, the outings, hell he even missed Mia's cooking, but somewhere he had always known that they won't be there forever, so eventually he accepted their absence. They met sometimes, not as frequently as he would like to, owing to Kevin's travelling and Mia's hectic schedule, but they remained in contact. Christmas, Halloween, Easter… they never missed any holidays. All was well. For two years, their camaraderie didn't suffer a bit despite everyone's busy schedules but then… something definitely did.

Two of his friends disappeared from his life. _Poof!_

It wasn't gradual. It was sudden. If it had been gradual, he would have known. There would have been signs. It was like one fine day they decided that they didn't want to be friends with him or the rest of the rangers for that matter, and simply vanished.

He couldn't pinpoint the time or the day when the cataclysmic event happened. Probably, because they didn't call each other every day. It simply didn't work like that. Theirs was more of an impulsive friendship.

If Emily tripped some day, everyone got to know about it within 24 hours.

If Mike was chased by a monkey, everyone rolled on the floors while he narrated the incident one by one to all of them.

If Kevin had to endure a particularly nasty meal, everyone sympathized with him sans Mia (because it reminded him about her cooking from ranger days to which she glared).

If Mia had a harrowing day at work, she would call Emily or Antonio. Emily would tell Mike (of course) and Antonio would break the news to Jayden eventually ending up to Kevin who would hear the same story from himself and Mike.

And it went on like that.

They clicked that way.

See, unlike every group, their group never fought. A few innocuous rows maybe but nothing too serious. Even if something was serious, it was nothing Antonio's jokes or Mia's condescending look couldn't solve. It was sort of demented but maybe facing the prospect of dying every day or getting hurt in order to save the other, helped them to neglect petty issues. But whatever it was, the fact was that they never fought.

So, when two of their friends sort of abandoned them, they did not know how to handle the situation.

As realization hit that it was a while since they heard from either of them, they fell into frenzy. Calls were made, mails sent, hospitals were checked in case something wrong had happened, even a visit to their home in California was made. But all was in vain. Their cell phones remained switched off, mails remained unanswered, the hospitals were no help at all and much to their agony, their home was locked too. It was like they never existed!

The search party went on for at least a month… But then they gave up.

They did not know what was the reason, why everything happened the way it happened. They were supposed to be friends… they were supposed to be friends for life. Then, why? Why? Why? Why?

Till this day, he asked himself the same question again and again.

* * *

It was three in the morning by the time Jayden finally fell asleep.

* * *

**(The next day)**

That day was a particularly good day for Jayden. Even after the sparse sleep he was able to manage, his day had gone smoothly. The investors were happy with his presentation. Their stock value had improved. And almost everyone had congratulated him for his work. It was gratifying.

This was another thing that puzzled him. Working for a firm as huge and flourishing as Millers Co. was definitely something he had never expected. A teacher? Yes. A coach? Yes. Hell, he had even entertained the possibility of becoming a musician. But becoming Marketing Director… no way!

When he had joined the firm, it was small. It was new at that time. But within a few years, it became the most successful firm of Panorama City. It became a name to reckon with. And he became successful too.

He was deeply in thought when his boss knocked on the door.

Sipping his coffee, his eyes never leaving his file, he grunted a 'yes'.

His boss on the other hand, coughed a bit, hoping to get his attention.

At last Jayden lifted his eyes to look at the intruder only to find two affable grey orbs mocking at him. His eyes widened momentarily as he scampered to stand in his place. It took him a second to compose himself. Calm and composed, he replied serenely, "Sorry sir, I did not notice that it was you. I didn't mean to disrespect."

His boss's mocking eyes transformed into an affectionate one. "Jayden, no need to be sorry. And please don't be so formal."

Jayden gave a slight nod.

"So… you must be wondering why am I here, right?"

Jayden again nodded his head in an affirmative.

"Well, what do you think?"

Jayden pursed his lips for while. Why was his boss here? How the hell did he know? Anyways, he still replied in his baritone voice, "I don't know, sir. Maybe to congratulate me on my successful presentation?"

"You got it wrong lad… you," his boss pointed his finger at him at that moment, "are fired!"

The words affected him so profoundly that he staggered back a few steps. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but words refused to form. This was not happening. This was a nightmare. The worst nightmare. It had to be.

"Now I need you to pack your things and leave this place first thing in the morning," his boss continued to order him in a stern manner.

"But, sir…"

"No buts… you are leaving, that's it."

Jayden stared blankly at his boss. He pinched his arm to reaffirm the reality. When a yelp passed through his lips, he realized it wasn't a nightmare after all.

Few minutes passed in silence, before his boss spoke.

"By the way, what color would you like your New York office to be? Your all time favorite red or something else?"

Jayden looked at his boss as if he had gone bonkers. He knew that his boss, a 48 year old plump man with thinning blond hair, was a bit on the eccentric side, but this? This was the height of insanity.

"I am sorry, what?" he asked, confused.

His boss huffed a laugh, much like the way Ji did the previous day. "Come on Jayden, you are supposed to be the brightest of my employees. What do you think?"

What did he think? Well, he thought his boss has lost his mind. And he will lose his mind too, if his boss didn't stop his guessing games.

His boss probably got the message because without further ado, he handed him an envelope with the office logo on it while his eyes danced with mirth.

He warily opened the letter, read it and remained speechless for full two minutes before murmuring slowly, "Is that… is that…"

"Yes, my dear, it is a promotion letter. You are being promoted _and transferred_ to the post of Vice President in our newly opened branch in New York."

"Why me, sir? New York is bigger than Panorama City. Why let someone like me to run it when you are more than capable enough?" he inquired, stunned with the turn of events.

"First of all, thanks for the compliment… but no, I am better off here. Not to forget I have a wife and three children. Whereas, you on the other hand, are single, refreshing and extremely hard working and sincere. If anyone is fit for the post, it's you."

The next few things that happened were a blur. He shook his head in sheer astonishment as his boss shook his hand. Then, he followed his boss outside where he announced his promotion. This was followed by a series of claps, pats, whistles and what not. He was then, literally crushed by Max and Hilary and thereafter, dragged by his colleagues to what appeared the canteen and spent almost half of his money in giving them a party.

In the midst of all the chaos, little did he know that his life was going to change…

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Curious? Should be. Anyways, just so we are clear. I am assuming Jayden was 19 and Emily was 17 when the finale happened, in case you wondered... R&R please! Promise to update if you people review. **


End file.
